Vegetation cutter apparatus are also known as motor-driven scythes and brushcutters and are utilized to cut vegetation such as grass, weeds and the like. The drive motor drives the cutterhead in rotation via the drive shaft guided in a guide tube. The cutterhead is held by a bearing on the lower end of the guide tube. This bearing is configured as a roller bearing which is built into an intermediate piece which is connected to one end to the guide tube and, at the other end, to the bearing stub of the cutterhead. A configuration of this kind leads to a considerable increase in weight and is furthermore complex with respect to its construction. An exchange of the roller bearing is possible only together with the intermediate piece.